


Ambition And Verve

by doritoarts



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games)
Genre: Comments appreciated, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this for myself but you can read it too, KB is a soft marshmallow whos gonna miss his bestie, Neopronouns - freeform, Other, Parting Words, Temporary Goodbyes, crying ghost friends, theres crying n shit, theres swear words heehoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritoarts/pseuds/doritoarts
Summary: Parting, even if temporary, is such sweet sorrow.
Relationships: Megs & King Boo, Self insert & King Boo, platonic oc x canon
Kudos: 2





	Ambition And Verve

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Megs here with another epic fanfic! Before we begin, however, I wanna explain something real quick.
> 
> In this fic, my self insert uses ro/rot/rots/rotself neopronouns. For examples of how these are used 
> 
> Ro looked at me.  
> The crowd watched rot preform.  
> That's rots new game console.  
> Ro likes rotself. 
> 
> Hope this clears up any confusion that might arise! Anywho, enjoooy!!

He knew this was inevitable, Megs guarded a button, after all. "So, you'll be going on your suicide mission soon enough, am I not wrong?"

Megs looked at King Boo, a smile still on rots face, "What are ya talkin' about, I'm already dead!" Ro joked, hoping to get King Boo to smile. It didn't work.

"You know what I mean." He said, looking rot in the eyes. "You're going to put up a fight that won't work and end up captured and then-" his voice hitched, "and then I'm gonna lose you."

Megs floated closer to King Boo, rots smile fading to a gentler one, "Hey, I won't be gone forever! Plus, you're King fuckin' Boo, I've got faith you can survive without me wether your plan goes good or bad!" King Boo looked back at rot.

"But can you?"

Megs paused, ro wasn't sure if ro could. But, ro had to be strong, "You know it! I'm an unliving dynamo, I'll make it work!" Ro thought maybe ro had comforted him, that is until ro realized he was crying.

"Megs, I'm sorry." He sobbed, "I'm the mastermind behind all of this, and then I got you roped in and now you're gonna get hurt and I dunno what to do!" It was odd to see King Boo this vulnerable, he wasn't one for laying his heart down on the table, this was serious.

And serious matters required a hug.

Megs immediately wrapped rots arms around King Boo, "Grambi damn it, you sentimental marshmallow, you're gonna make * _me_ * cry! You and I both know we can weasel our way outta anything, even if parting is gonna hurt like a bitch, we'll be fine!"

King Boo faltered, before returning the sentiment as best he could, pressing himself into the embrace to make up for his nubby arms. Megs was right, the two of them could weasel their way out of anything. But, still, saying his (albeit temporary) goodbyes to rot was the hard part.

"Megs Marvalo Megvol, my dearest friend and honorary boo under the name of Lightning Boolt?"

Megs couldn't help but snigger at rots full title, "Guess you're gonna tell me somethin extra serious, go on ahead."

"I... have a lot to say, actually. You've been a dear friend for quite a bit, now, and we've done a lot together. We've spent countless hours just screwing around and I'm gonna miss that. I'm gonna miss _you._ Promise me you won't get too beat up out there, will ya? ... Oh, and scare the wits out of Luigi."

Megs smiled, relieved that this time King Boo was smiling back, "You got it! He won't see me comin' at all!" Ro paused, "I think we're delaying the inevitable here, I gotta leave, KB."

His smile softened, "Well, alright then. I'll miss you, goodbye."

"I'd say it's more of a see you later, alligator." King Boo brightened a tad a the response.

"Well, in that case, in a while, crocodile."

And with that, ro was gone.  
\------  
Megs surveyed rots own floor, it felt oddly foreign now that ro knew it was going to become a battlefield soon. But, it wouldn't matter in the end. Ro picked up rots guitar and smiled at it.

"It's time to raise some hell."

With that, ro plugged in the guitar, smiling. Playing. Waiting.

The inevitable would soon come, but ro would be damned if ro didn't go out looking cool as all get-out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, comments and feedback would be appreciated! 
> 
> (... Fun Fact: The fic title is a black mirror reference.)


End file.
